


Пять раз, когда Локи назвал Тони умным наедине и один раз, когда сделал это публично, но оно стоило того

by Dekstroza, WTF_Frostiron_2019



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: миди (от G до PG-13) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Frostiron_2019/pseuds/WTF_Frostiron_2019
Summary: Тони знает, что он гений, и привык к комплиментам...





	Пять раз, когда Локи назвал Тони умным наедине и один раз, когда сделал это публично, но оно стоило того

*1*

Температура плавления фосфата кальция — тысяча шестьсот семьдесят градусов по Цельсию. Тысяча девятьсот сорок три по Кельвину. Три тысячи тридцать восемь по Фаренгейту. Кости человека на двадцать один и восемь процента состоят из неорганических минеральных веществ, главным образом из фосфата кальция. Тони так жарко, что кажется, будто его кости плавятся. Он знает, что это полная чушь. Кости не могут плавиться, ведь кроме минеральных солей там еще пятнадцать целых и семь десятых процентов жира, двенадцать с половиной процентов веществ белковой природы и пятьдесят процентов воды. Так что если думать логически, как учат папа и Джарвис, кости Тони сначала должны закипеть, потом обуглиться, а уже после рассыпаться в труху. Но никак не пытаться растечься огненной лавой внутри охваченного горячкой безвольного тела.

Тони плевать на логику. Ему плевать на дурацкую биологию в целом и органическую химию в частности. Ему всего четыре, у него лихорадка, ему плохо и хочется плакать. Мамы и папы нет дома: встречают Рождество в Швейцарии. Поэтому никто не скажет, что Тони нюня и что мужчины по фамилии Старк не плачут, потому что сделаны из железа. Джарвис точно не скажет. И Анна, которая сейчас дежурит в кресле рядом с мечущимся в бреду Тони, меняя компрессы и обтирая водой с уксусом, — тоже. Но никто и не обнимет так, как умеет только мама. Так что Тони снова и снова повторяет бесполезные цифры, застрявшие в гудящей голове.

Расстояние от Земли до Солнца — сто сорок девять миллионов шестьсот тысяч километров. Девяносто два миллиона девятьсот пятьдесят семь тысяч сто тридцать миль. Эффективная температура поверхности Солнца — пять тысяч семьсот восемьдесят кельвинов. Тони не хочет на Солнце. Ему и так слишком горячо. Когда он вырастет, он полетит на Юпитер. Или еще дальше. Куда-то туда, где живут синекожие великаны в мохнатых шубах, надетых прямо на голое тело. Такие, как тот, что склоняется над кроваткой Тони, прижимая восхитительно холодную ладонь к горячему лбу.

Тони хочет спросить у великана тысячу вещей. Где он оставил свою рубашку? Сколько световых лет между Землей и миром, где живут подобные ему? Какова температура и химический состав его крови? Сколько ему лет? Он старше Папы-Смурфа? Смурфы — его родственники? Если поймать шесть великанов, можно будет получить такой сплав, чтобы робот Тони, которого он хочет построить, никогда не ломался? Вместо этого он тихо хнычет, пытаясь вжаться в ладонь сильнее.

Но, кажется, великан вполне в курсе того беспорядка, что творится у Тони в голове. Он гладит Тони по мокрым от пота кудряшкам и тихонечко ругает. Не так, как Джарвис после того, как потушил учиненный Тони пожар. И не так, как мама, когда он свалился с дерева и сломал себе руку. И уж совсем не так, как папа, который если и обращает внимание на Тони, то исключительно чтобы сказать, какой тот глупый и неуклюжий и что из него никогда не выйдет толка. Тони потом осторожно уточнял у Джарвиса, что это за «толк», в которого должен превратиться Тони, похож на Говарда Старка или нет?

Великан называет Тони умным. Очень умным. Гений — это же очень умный человек?

— Объясни мне, — говорит Великан, — как такой гениальный ребенок додумался до подобной глупости: есть снег в таком количестве? Даже йотуны так не поступают!

На самом деле Великан говорит немного по-другому, но Тони уже знает, что некоторые слова лучше не повторять даже про себя, чтобы лишний раз не огорчать Джарвиса. Хотя тот все равно как-то узнает и расстраивается.

Тони хочет ответить. Рассказать, что не собирался есть так много, просто увлекся, изучая снежинки. И немного не рассчитал. Но о чем он точно не хочет говорить, так это объяснять, зачем он все это сделал. Просто мамы нет уже так долго. И Тони думал… Ну правда… Ему же всего четыре! Горло перехватывает сухим спазмом, и слезы все-таки текут из глаз.

— Шшш… — Великан нежно целует его в лоб и ласково обнимает, совсем как мама. — Спи, утром все будет хорошо.

Тони не знает, что это — «все»? Он хочет спросить, но веки слишком тяжелые и горло почти не болит, и прижиматься к холодному твердому телу так приятно, что Тони думает, не будет большой беды, если он немного поспит? Вон и Анна, дежурившая у его постели всю ночь, задремала, уронив голову на подголовник кресла. И Джарвис, наверное, тоже спит, раз не пришел сменить ее.

Тони засыпает, чувствуя как чуткие пальцы Великана осторожно гладят его лицо, и просыпается от голосов родителей. И мама, и папа — они оба вернулись домой! В спальне Тони неожиданно становится слишком тесно, а потолок кажется слишком низким, когда отец подхватывает его на руки. Тони пытается рассказать ему о Великане, но родители только встревоженно переглядываются и Говард крепче прижимает его к себе.

Мама говорит, что все это сон, вызванный высокой температурой. «Подумай сам, Тони», — вторит ей Говард, и Тони, немного поразмыслив, соглашается с ним. Конечно Великан только приснился ему. Он верит родителям, не замечая их взглядов и морозного рисунка на балконной двери, по контуру напоминающего высокую широкоплечую фигуру в косматой шубе. Тем более что наконец-то все их внимание принадлежит Тони безраздельно. Можно ли мечтать о большем? Ни один Великан не стоит того, чтобы отвлекаться от такого чудесного подарка.

И все же где-то глубоко в душе Тони немного жаль, что это был только сон.

*2*

Дубина, как и его создатель, весь состоит из острых углов. И может работать до семидесяти двух часов без подзарядки, выполняя ряд заложенных команд. Тони тоже способен не спать до трех суток, абсолютно забывая про еду и воду. Все, что ему надо — свободный доступ в лабораторию и совершенно безумные объемы кофе, который он поглощает в течение этих трех суток. Роуди, приучивший его к напитку богов, надеялся, что это поможет Тони справиться с пристрастием к более пагубным привычкам; вместо этого Тони, которому почти семнадцать, просто добавил в список стимуляторов еще один пункт.

Сердце заполошно бьется в груди, глаза слезятся, и Тони не может вспомнить, когда последний раз видел солнце. Но оно того стоит. Если все пройдет удачно, через каких-то пару месяцев Тони сможет прибавить к своей фамилии звание доктора. Один из самых молодых докторов в истории МИТ. Так что если ради этого вместо долгожданного сна надо прослушать какой-то дурацкий спецкурс по мировой истории Тони пойдет туда и постарается не довести лектора своими комментариями до белого каления.

Он почти не опаздывает. Пятнадцать минут, потраченных на пончик и Саншайн, не в счет. Может, он не образец провинившейся незаметности, когда наконец находит нужную аудиторию, ну так ведь ему давно не четырнадцать, чтобы комплексовать и прятаться в углу, стараясь слиться со стеной. Здесь все знают Тони Старка. А кто не знает — ну, это уже проблема не Тони, так? Да, он редко покидает Стата Центр и лаборатории аэронавтики в здании номер семь, и пол «бесконечного коридора» не отполирован до блеска подошвами его кроссовок, но, эй, девиз МИТ — «Mens et Manus», и там нет ни слова про ноги и скорость ходьбы.

Как Тони и предчувствовал, лекция ужасно скучная. Слушать бесконечные рассуждения о том, как кто-то когда-то завоевал что-то — выше его сил, и незаметно для себя он все-таки засыпает. Резкий окрик лектора прерывает сон на самом интересном месте: Тони как раз почти придумал, как увеличить мощность лабораторного компьютера настолько, чтобы в нем можно было незаметно для других рабочих процессов выделить место для последней задумки — искусственного интеллекта.

— Мистер, — лектор даже не удосуживается поинтересоваться его фамилией, — повторите то, что я только что говорил!

— Зачем? — спросонья Тони соображает не очень хорошо, и сейчас ему особенно тяжело вспомнить, почему он вообще сюда пришел.

— Затем, что каждый уважающий себя американец знает основополагающие вехи в становлении демократических свобод этой страны, — цедит лектор, и до Тони не сразу доходит, что в этой фразе и в тоне говорящего не так.

— А я вообще за абсолютную монархию, — брякает Тони и понимает, что попал. Если до этого на него недовольно пялилось два-три человека из тех, кто обычно «асуждаит» или просто влюблены в историю, и которым Тони помешал получать удовольствие, то сейчас поворачиваются абсолютно все. И — вот черт! — только сейчас он обращает внимание на то, что лектор является обладателем, помимо превосходной фигуры и высокого роста, роскошной гривы черных волос. Будь он девчонкой, Тони подкатил бы к обладательнице таких кудрей сразу после лекции. Или даже во время нее. Но парнями Тони не интересуется от слова совсем, так что даже обидно, что такая красота пропадет зря. Зеленые глаза, до этого полные презрения и скуки, теперь смотрят с нескрываемым любопытством и кажутся подозрительно знакомыми.

— Можете обосновать? — лектор, на удивление, не сердится за сорванную лекцию и кажется вправду заинтересованным в ответе Тони.

— А что тут обосновывать? — Тони пожимает плечами. — И так все понятно. Люди, в большинстве своем, тупые и жадные. Все войны начинались или из-за тупости или из-за жадности. Скажете нет? — Похоже, преподавателю и впрямь есть, что возразить, но он почему-то дает Тони возможность закончить свою мысль. — Поэтому людей надо держать в узде, а то попереубивают друг друга. Хотя некоторые пусть бы лучше друг друга попереубивали.

Большинство в аудитории смотрят на Тони открыв рот. Еще бы: вот так, сходу, попрать все демократические ценности и свободы! Но начинающийся ропот останавливается одним взмахом руки преподавателя.

— Судя по вашему заявлению, себя вы к людям не относите, — констатирует он. — Что ж, в таком случае все простые смертные могут удалиться на перерыв, а мы с мистером Старком останемся обсудить божественную составляющую последнего.

Студентов выметает из аудитории в один миг. Если бы Тони верил в способность людей к телепортации, он бы заподозрил ее, но с учетом той прорвы энергии, которую сожрал бы подобный процесс для такого количества биомассы, это кажется абсолютно нереально, поэтому Тони просто решает, что в очередной раз заснул стоя и просто не заметил, как все ушли.

Повинуясь царственному жесту, он нехотя подходит к преподавательскому столу, попутно пытаясь на всякий случай вспомнить фамилию или хотя бы имя. Кажется, там было что-то на «Л»: то ли Лоусон, то ли Ларсон — но Тони не уверен. Обычно безупречно работающая голова гудит и кружится так, что перед глазами все плывет. По всей видимости, преподаватель замечает его состояние, потому что внезапно Тони обнаруживает себя сидящим перед чашкой с каким-то травяным отваром и тарелкой с сэндвичами.

— Такой умный молодой человек должен лучше заботиться о своей голове, — насмешливо заявляет мистер «двойное «Л» и пододвигает бутерброды ближе к Тони.

Отвар оказывается на удивление хорош: не кофе, но… Полчаса они вполне мирно перекусывают, и Тони как-то незаметно рассказывает о своей работе и даже жалуется на катастрофическую нехватку времени, хотя жаловаться — абсолютно не в его стиле.

Мистер «двойное “Л”», оказывается потрясным чуваком: аудиторию Тони покидает с формальным зачетом и обещанием посвятить сну часы, освобожденные от лекций и практикумов по предмету мистера «двойное «Л». Не то чтобы он собирался сразу выполнять свое обещание, но ноги вместо мастерской отчего-то приносят Тони в его комнату в кампусе, и, засыпая, он мучительно пытается вспомнить, где же он уже видел потрясающие зеленые глаза лектора. Но сон приходит быстрее, чем он может понять это. А наутро Тони помнит только про код для будущего ИскИна. И больше ничего.

*3*

По стенам комнаты скачут разноцветные пятна, мечутся, как пойманные в ловушку звери, то взрываясь снопом яркого света, то размываясь в неясное нечто. Тони уверен, что стробоскопу, который он лично паял для этой вечеринки, позавидует сам Кен Кизи со своими «Кислотными тестами». Да даже Энди Уорхол и Дэнни Уильямс просто порвут на себе штаны. Или волосы? Или, эй, что там принято рвать от досады? Тони уже настолько пьян, что не может вспомнить таких подробностей. Да и надо ли? Сегодня Энтони Эдварду Старку двадцать шесть, и эта вечеринка в его честь, хотя вряд ли большинство из присутствующих помнят об этом. Плевать!

Облака сладкого дыма, невесомая ангельская пыль, кто-то громко трахается на другом конце комнаты, и Тони чувствует как его собственный член ритмично дергается в штанах в такт звонким шлепкам. Тони достаточно поманить пальцем, и любая здесь из кожи вон выпрыгнет, лишь бы оказаться с ним в одной постели, но все это не то. Все это уже было, и не раз, а Тони хочется чего-то особенного, необыкновенного. Чуда. Как в тот раз, когда родители вернулись ради него с курорта.

Но нынешний Тони давно не верит в чудеса и синекожих великанов, да и вспоминать о родителях, даже в таком состоянии, слишком больно, поэтому чтобы окончательно забыться, вон та красотка, брезгливо рассматривающая обжимающихся рядом с ней парней, подойдет. Тони с трудом садится ровно, внезапно понимая, что, наверное, не стоило мешать любимый виски Оби с тем порошком, что подогнал ему Потливый Джо, но… А, к черту! Старк он или нет, хотя бы на бумагах? Говард бы лишил его наследства после сегодняшнего. Будь он жив. Но ни его, ни мамы нет уже восемь лет и эта рана никогда не заживет, что бы Оби и нанятые им специалисты ни говорили про время.

После двух неудачных попыток расстаться с мягким креслом Тони все же побеждает силу тяготения и оказывается около понравившейся девушки. Одного взгляда в удивительные изумрудные глаза достаточно, чтобы привычные «детка», «крошка» и «куколка» замерзли на кончике языка.

— Моя Королева, — выпрыгивает само собой, и точеная черная бровь заинтересовано приподнимается, давая Тони смутный шанс. Но Тони известен тем, что любит проебывать подарки судьбы, если дело касается отношений, так что нет ничего удивительного, что дальше этого приветствия дело не идет. Тони всей кожей чувствует, как испаряется интерес экзотической красавицы к нему, но как назло, ничего подходящего в голове не находится. Нет, правда, не рассказывать же ей про строболарингофон, идея создания которого посетила Тони в самом начале вечера, где-то между первой затяжкой и третьим стаканом? Девушкам обычно такое неинтересно.

Но пока Тони предается самоуничижению, мир делает кульбит, и они оказываются в спальне, которая, вот чудо из чудес, еще никем не занята. Хорошо, что Тони ничего не ел с утра: ощущения от внезапной смены окружающей обстановки самые что ни на есть мерзкие, да и не совсем понятно, когда это он успел соблазнить красотку, что она согласилась переспать с ним. Непонимание царапает мозг, но додумать мысль до конца он не успевает. Мягкие холодные губы накрывают его рот, обещая рай и ад, как бы избито и пошло это ни звучало. Смутно знакомый аромат духов, что-то очень легкое, морозно-свежее окутывает Тони, и ему бы радоваться, что незнакомка проявила инициативу, но ледяная игла прошибает позвоночник от шеи до копчика, и нелепо взмахнув руками, Тони вырывается из неожиданно сильной хватки. Девушка смотрит испытующе, а Тони сам себе клянется завязать с наркотой и впредь доводить себя до кондиции исключительно старой доброй выпивкой. Чтобы в будущем обойтись без таких вот приходов, когда смотришь на милое женское личико, а видишь взрослого мужика с абсолютно недвусмысленным интересом пялящимся на тебя и на твою задницу. Тони с внезапной ясностью понимает, что если он сейчас по-быстрому не свалит, то завтра ходить не сможет точно. Да и сидеть наврядли. Это если странный тип оставит его в живых, потому как двурогий золотой шлем, кинжалы с изумрудами в навершии и тонкие полосы неизвестного металла, вшитые в одежду чужака, не кажутся нелепыми и смешными, а фонят угрозой настолько, что даже у безбашенного Тони срабатывают тормоза.

Чужак ухмыляется.

— Умный мальчик, — мурлычет он, и до Тони доходит, что в очередной раз не смог вовремя закрыть свой болтливый рот и только что озвучил все эти мысли вслух. Тони ничего не имеет против радужных флагов всех мастей и размеров, но самого на эксперименты в этой области не тянет, что бы ни писали про него таблоиды. Звать охрану бессмысленно и бесполезно; если вдуматься, то защитить Тони, позаботиться о нем — абсолютно некому. Даже Роудс, мягкий шоколадный медвежонок Роуди, и тот устал от загулов Тони, что уж говорить об остальных. Тони никому особо не нужен, кроме Совета Директоров… И Оби… Да и то, лишь до того момента, пока денег приносит больше, чем неприятностей.

Лицо чужака меж тем из откровенно хищного становится нежным и грустным. Музыка в доме затихает, теперь вместо бьющих по вискам битов диджея поют флейты и скрипки, а сам Тони, снова пережив мучительный спазм в желудке, оказывается на крыше особняка, с кружкой кофе в руках и бескрайним звездным небом над головой. В голове идей не меньше, чем газовых гигантов в бесконечных просторах вселенной, и Тони забывает обо всем вокруг, стараясь не упустить ни одну из ярких мыслей. Когда и как он добирается до своей постели, он уже не помнит. Как и того, в какой момент исчез странный мужик.

Утром Обадайя неожиданно приводит в дом Тони рыженькую Вирджинию Поттс и сосредоточенного Гарольда Хогана, представляя первую как личного помощника, а второго — как телохранителя Тони. Так в жизни Тони снова появляются люди, готовые помочь и защитить его даже тогда, когда сам Тони уверен, что ни в том ни в другом не нуждается. Но ведь это и есть настоящие друзья, да?

*4*

Бить в стену кувалдой — не самое простое занятие, когда кружится голова и трясутся руки. Тони не готов признать даже самому себе, но, похоже, придется делать очередной перерыв.

Диоксид лития, или что там на самом деле использовала Наташа по приказу Фьюри, снизил уровень токсинов в крови Тони на максимально допустимую величину, но измученному палладием организму нужно время, чтобы хоть как-то прийти в норму. Время, которого нет. Тони сжимает зубы, собираясь встать и опять начать долбить долбанную стену (долбанный каламбур, как и вся долбанная жизнь Тони), когда на плечо ложится чья-то ладонь.

Тони совсем забыл, что не один дома. И хотя его супер-няня в очередной раз отбыла куда-то, вокруг еще достаточно агентов в черных костюмах, чтобы попытаться предотвратить любую глупость со стороны Тони Старка. Видимо одному из них Тони сейчас слегка и подрихтовал абрис. Что ж, Хеппи может быть доволен, его уроки не прошли зря.

Приходится тащить парня на кухню, чтобы с помощью нескольких бумажных полотенец и холодной воды попытаться исправить причиненный ущерб. Было бы обидно, если бы своим ударом Тони испортил такую красоту. А то, что агент красив, не вызывает никакого сомнения. Будь у Тони хоть самую малость больше времени, он бы плюнул на все и попытал счастья, даже несмотря на электрошоковые угрозы. Да, его уже давно не пугает возможность заняться сексом с партнером мужского пола, но не похоже, чтобы парень позволил Тони вести с первого раза, а Тони просто не может отдать контроль. Не после всех предательств, которые ему пришлось пережить.

Так что Тони просто помогает агенту очистить костюм, попутно удивляясь тому, на что нынче тратятся деньги простых налогоплательщиков: отличить дорогую вещь от дешевой подделки Тони был способен еще в раннем детстве. Но, возможно, агент покупал костюм на собственные сбережения, поэтому Тони не торопится с окончательными выводами, хотя данный факт и не спешит покидать его мозг.

— Что ты хотел? — наконец запоздало интересуется он. Извиняться за случившееся, как и обращаться на «вы» совершенно не хочется, в конце концов Тони еще жив и хозяин своего дома, да к тому же кажется, что парню его извинения абсолютно не нужны.

— Помочь. Ты болен и твоих сил недостаточно для такой работы.

Тони скептически оглядывает парня с ног до головы. Да, выше Тони на голову, но про таких говорят «кожа да кости», и даже сейчас бицепсы Тони выглядят солиднее чем руки агента. Так что Тони позволяет себе пренебрежительный смешок, прежде чем замолчать под таким же насмешливым взглядом зеленых глаз.

— Ты же умный человек, Старк, и должен понимать, насколько обманчива людская внешность, — почти ласково говорит агент, прежде чем без видимых усилий скатать в трубочку забытую на столе вилку.

— Не похоже, чтобы это был какой-то фокус, — замечает Тони через полминуты разглядывания вилки.

— Итак?

— Тебе понадобиться какая-то другая одежда, — решается Тони, — будет немного пыльно.

Парень смеется в ответ, и что-то внутри Тони начинает верить, что их история еще может закончиться хорошо. Но пока что в приоритете новый элемент и новая жизнь. Поэтому Тони поднимается и начинает командовать.

Вместе с безымянным агентом (Тони почему-то не спрашивает, а парень не спешит представляться) работа идет на удивление споро. Почти все готово, только уровень последнего соединения все еще беспокоит Тони. Агент собирается подыскать что-то, что можно подложить под трубу, когда появляется Коулсон, чтобы сообщить, что отбывает в Нью-Мехико и забирает всех людей. Тони немного грустно, что так быстро приходится расставаться со своим неожиданным помощником, к тому же оказавшимся прекрасным слушателем, но работа есть работа. Он поворачивается в сторону парня, чтобы поблагодарить его, но там никого нет. Только прототип щита Капитана Америки, который так удачно подходит по высоте для задумки Тони. Тони неожиданно жаль, что он не сможет разделить с помощником радость первого опыта, но даже в голову не приходит попросить Коулсона оставить одного агента еще ненадолго.

Но когда синий луч разрезает стены и весь дом трясет до основания, когда Тони вкладывает новый элемент в реактор и вставляет его себе в грудь, ему кажется, что безымянный агент рядом. И радостно улыбается, гордясь Тони и его победой.

*5*

Тони стоит посреди разбитой улицы Нью-Йорка. Он только что чуть не умер, и в голове до сих пор гудит от рева Халка, а ноги — как противное дрожащее желе из кондитерской на тридцать седьмой: вроде на вид ничего, но попробуй, поймай последний кусочек на тарелке. Спасибо костюму: он не только может оставаться в вертикальном положении, но и идти. Его походка так же уверенна и тяжеловесна как и всегда, но все, о чем мечтает Тони — это уже снять наконец-то покореженный металл и, упав на кровать, спать как минимум сутки. Или даже двое. Он прекрасно понимает, что, скорее всего, максимум, что он получит — какую-нибудь жалкую пару часов покоя, но мечтать-то не запретишь? Поэтому да: горячий душ и кровать. Только перед этим поесть. Что-нибудь такое, чего не пробовал ни разу. Хотя бы ту самую шаурму. В конце концов, он сам предложил. Но сначала дела, будь они неладны. Потому что где-то там, под самым небом, лежит пришибленный Халком божок. Если, конечно, еще не сбежал.

Тони не знает, почему ему обязательно надо увидеть Локи еще раз. Словно беседы перед битвой и полета без костюма было недостаточно. Нет, он вовсе не собирается злорадствовать над побежденным. Во-первых, это недостойно, во-вторых — просто глупо, а в третьих — Тони до сих пор не верится, что кто-то ради власти был готов убить миллионы, хотя, казалось бы, примеров на родной планете всегда было хоть отбавляй. Да что далеко ходить: он сам в пору шальной юности считал, что убийство одних для блага других оправдывает себя. Еще какую-то ерунду читал про абсолютную монархию и даже на семинар в МИТе записывался. Но, кажется, не пошел.

Теперь, после Кандагара, Гульмиры и предательства Обадайи он может, конечно, для красного словца, и припугнуть, но никогда осознанно не будет стрелять в людей на поражение. Большей частью вооружение костюма — оглушающее или парализующее, оставляющее право на жизнь. Да, в пылу атаки он не задумывался о судьбе чатаури и не склонен проливать по ним слез сейчас: слишком они разные, чтобы чувствовать мгновенные угрызения совести. Но люди…

Поэтому тем более странно, что Локи не убил его. Ведь не мог не заметить браслеты на запястьях. Не услышать крика Тони. Хватило бы одного залпа из скипетра в спину. Так почему, отдав в жертву других, он дал шанс ему?

Локи ровно там, где Халк выбил из него лишнюю дурь. Тони морщится при виде взломанного напольного покрытия. Если бы Халк так порезвился с ним, Тони бы хоронили в закрытом гробу. Не вынимая из костюма. А божок ничего, шевелится. Вон, даже выпить просит, засранец.

В то время как Стив, кажется, искренне возмущен, Тони улыбается краешком губ, понимая предназначенную исключительно для него шутку. Он смотрит в зеленые глаза Локи, и что-то знакомое чудится в этом взгляде даже сейчас, под всей напускной колкостью и бравадой остающимся удивительно нежным, черт бы побрал это воображение!

Они заковывают Локи в кандалы, надевают ему намордник и провожают прочь из своего мира. Тони наконец-то может снова вернуться к своей повседневной жизни, полной техники, полетов и бессонных ночей.

И в одну из них, после того, как вернувшийся Тор рассказывает им про смерть Локи, он неожиданно вспоминает. Как орал на гребанного придурка на геликарриере, предварительно закольцевав изображение с камер. Как злился, предлагал побег, помощь. Как застыл и бездумной куклой ушел прочь по коридору, когда сгусток зеленого цвета коснулся его лба и Локи едва слышно прошептал: «Ты же умный, Старк. Потом сам все поймешь».

Синекожий великан в четыре. Лектор на кафедре в шестнадцать. Безумный перевертыш в двадцать шесть. Агент в сорок один. Локи из Асгарда, Бог Хитрости и Обмана. Приглядывавший за Тони всю его жизнь. Зачем? Почему?

Тони бы попробовал вытрясти из него ответы, но вряд ли кто согласится устроить ему экскурсию по призрачным полям Вальхаллы. А значит, эта тайна останется с Локи. До тех пор, пока Тони не разгадает ее. Он должен. Обязан. Даже понимая, что никогда больше не сможет увидеть Локи. Зачем-то это надо ему. Вот только… Выдержит ли сердце, когда Тони примет это «зачем»?

*+1*

Тони понимает, что все его жертвы были не зря, когда из жидкого тумана, окутывающего имитирующий действие Перчатки прибор, начинают появляться погибшие Асгардцы.

Путешествие в полумертвом состоянии с другого конца Галактики.

Ненависть окружающих, тех кто остался, обвинивших в случившимся Мстителей в целом и Тони Старка лично.

Год в тюрьме, пока до ассамблеи ООН наконец-то не дошло, какой херней они на самом деле занимаются.

Два года в закрытой лаборатории, мало чем отличавшейся от тюрьмы.

Шесть месяцев в Ваканде, куда привез окончательно заросший Стив после того, как они с Наташей и Шури выкрали его из этих застенков.

Все ради того, чтобы обнять Хэппи и Стрэнджа, стиснуть и не выпускать несколько минут Паучка.

Люди все появляются и появляются. Хорошо, что остатки корпуса Нова, которые связались с Вакандой, смогли установить на большинстве планет аналоги изобретения Тони, потому что как бы ни была велика Земля, но вместить на себе исчезнувшую половину Вселенной не смогла бы никогда.

Да, перед этим была жаркая битва с Таносом, на которую Тони банально не пустили, подло вколов снотворное, побоявшись, что в случае его гибели, если что-то в процессе возвращения рассыпавшихся прахом пойдет не так, некому будет исправить этот самый процесс. Да, Тору удалось то, чего он не сделал в первый раз, и голова Таноса осталась на безымянной планете, которую он выбрал своим последним пристанищем.

Но никто не ожидал, что начнут возвращаться убитые безумным Титаном до Щелчка. Леди Смерть, не раз являвшаяся Тони во сне и бывшая очень недовольной действиями Таноса, оставила при себе лишь тех, чей срок подошел к моменту Отмены. Все прочие сейчас выходили из тумана, и было радостно и немного жутко видеть их.

А потом Тор заорал что-то нечленораздельное и бросился вперед, расталкивая окружающих. Тони думал, что причиной его волнения стал высокий чернокожий мужик со странными светящимися глазами, но нет. На границе жизни и смерти стоял Локи. Локи, мать его, Лафейсон, смотрящий прямо на Тони. Тор споткнулся, словно налетел на стену, оглянулся проследить взгляд воскресшего брата, а потом и вовсе отошел в сторону, когда Тони и Локи потянулись друг к другу — словно намагниченные кусочки металла.

Они смогли затормозить в шаге от столкновения, и никто вокруг не решался нарушить тишину.

— Я знал, что ты сделаешь это, Старк, — наконец проговорил Локи. — Никогда в тебе не сомневался. Не мог же я, принц Асгарда, полюбить тупого человечишку. Только гения. Только тебя.

Тони застыл, пораженный этим признанием, наконец-то расставившим все по местам, и Локи, воспользовавшись этим — бог коварства, что с него возьмешь? — шагнул вперед, крепко прижал его к себе и поцеловал.

Не то чтобы Тони хоть секунду был против.


End file.
